


[Podfic] Two Worlds Collide

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic (my stories, all fandoms) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Artists, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, PUNK!STRADE, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Punk!croft, Romance, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft uses the internet to find information on Lestrade, and ends up finding MystradeDoodles' fan art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystradedoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradedoodles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Worlds Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528018) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



Cover Art provided by moonblossom.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/Two%20Worlds%20Collide%20by%20chasingriver.mp3) | **Size:** 6.6 MB | **Duration:** 19 min
  * [Podbook](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/Two%20Worlds%20Collide%20\(itunes\)%20by%20chasingriver.m4b) | **Size:** 11.1 MB | **Duration:** 19 min

  
---|---  
  
**Readers** : [chasingriver](../users/chasingriver), [jordanasking](http://jordanasking.tumblr.com)

**Link to _original_ work:** [AO3](528018), [fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8578044/1/Two-Worlds-Collide)

**Rating** : Teen+

**Pairing** : Mycroft/Lestrade

**Disclaimer** : Not my characters, no money made, no infringement intended, etc., with the exception that MystradeDoodles (now KowabungaDoodles) is a real person, and a truly lovely one at that. And she consented to this dream-inspired piece of crack.

Many thanks to moonblossom for the wonderful cover!


End file.
